Shakin' Hand
by MySweetWolf
Summary: Based on the Song... Peter wanted revenge on the man who stole his wife, though one angel convinced to stop him.. for now. BxP One-Shot for now / watch?v OJ7UD8DX8iw


**A/N: I am in love with this song so I had decided to do a quick one shot for it. Maybe when I finish my other story I might continue it. Enjoy **

**Thank you to Vampmama for beta'ing this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter POV<strong>

I am a simple farmer that works hard for my wife, my Charlotte. I knew that she'd wanted riches, and when she had been arranged to marry me she hadn't been thrilled. Sure she loves me, but being a farmer's wife was never her dream; she wanted to be a wife of someone noble, someone with a name.

I am coming home from a long day at work, the sun is setting and the cool wind is soothing on my sunburned skin. It's a normal summer's day here in Alabam' and the sun is blazing, causing my skin to darken and redden further. I smile as I see my wife on the back porch but it is quickly gone as I see her trunk sitting at her feet. Her green eyes are sad and I know, know she is leaving me, not caring what this will do to her name.

"I can't do it anymore Peter, you aren't what I want anymore, this wasn't what I wanted," she whispers as I stop in front of her, her voice soft and mournful.

I feel devastated and angry all at once; I fall to my knees and beg her to stay, to love me.

"Please Charlotte, my Charlotte… Stay and love me," I plead again my blurry eyes looking for her sweet soft green ones. I search all I can and let my head drop as I find no love in them, the one thing I never knew I was seeing was her love for me vanish before my eyes.

I don't hear her as she tries to explain why she is doing this; I don't hear her as she leaves me there on the porch, but I do hear the one voice that made sense of all this mess. Edward Cullen. The rich son of a doctor, someone I considered my friend had stolen her heart away from me.

Anger simmers inside me; it is waiting, waiting for me to break, but I will wait, I will plan and I will get my revenge. I had moved all the way from Texas to Alabama because it was Charlotte's home town and she wanted to be close to her friends and what was left of her family. I get up from my knees and walk inside, I pack what is left of my belongings that I brought with me and leave. I am getting far away from this hell.

Running out of the house, I considered home for the last year I swing my leg over the back of my trusted steed and hoist myself up. Grabbing the reins tightly in my hands I give my house one last glance and with a flick of the reins, I was gone in a cloud of dust.

Somehow I end up riding all the way to Lewisburg, Tennessee. I don't know what took me here or exactly how I got here, most of the ride was a blur. I jump off my horse and stumble, an unfamiliar flask flies out of my pocket and I'm hit with small flashes of me winning it in hold em'; it was filled with whiskey. I tie up my horse to a post and then as best as I can, I walk into the closest brothel. I didn't come for the women, no, I need a drink, and a strong one. The tender doesn't bother asking me what I want; he just fills a glass of whiskey and refills it every time I place down money.

_Work so hard for that woman  
>Work so hard for that woman<br>But you found better lovin' in my best friend's arms  
>Gold and pearls won her charm<em>

The words swirl around and around in my head as I drink away my sorrows. Although the anger is still there; three weeks later and it is still there. I stand from the bar, my stool scraping back as I get up causing all eyes to swing to me in shock. I had not moved with this much vigor since I had gotten here. I had a reason and that reason would be the Ball that Huntsville has every year or so, this also happens to be in four days. Charlotte never missed a ball; she always dressed up and forced me to go to those fancy shindig things. I was a famer's boy through and through. My mother, how beautiful she was, always agreed with my father on these affairs of the rich. She was a rare woman, a woman who loved pants and working on our farm.

"You okay, bud'?" the tender asks me as I slap down some money for the last drink. His Tennessee accent is thick, just like my Texan one. I give him a sharp nod and then walk to the barn where my horse is kept. I had paid a fair sum of what money I had saved and won to have my horse kept and fed. I grab the reins and hoist myself up on my stallion. I can feel a storm brewing in the distance and it makes me smile; I'm going home to Alabam' with a storm on my arrival.

_Going down to Alabama, Going down to Alabama  
>Going down to Alabam' Going home to kill the man<br>Lord won't cha guide my shakin' hands_

I ride till I can't ride anymore; I let the horse stop to feed and then give it some water before getting back on and riding. I make it to Huntsville, my old home is hollow, and it lacks the warmth that it used to have with my Charlotte. I had pictured a life here with her, a doting wife who would stand and smile from the porch as I showed our son how to farm. But alas that isn't what fate had wanted for me. No, the cruel woman wanted me to be alone for my miserable life. I pull the liquor from my cabinet and drink straight from the bottle; the wine tastes horrible. How Charlotte ever drank this is beyond me.

I look at the image of us on our wedding day, how had I not noticed the fake smile? I looked adoringly down at her while she looked towards the camera. How did I not see that she wasn't happy? I throw the picture in the fireplace the glass shattering upon impact, turning I grabbed my blade and my hand gun before leaving.

_Work so hard for that woman_

The storm that I had seen was now here and raging. Lightning claps across the sky and the wind swirls violently. The clouds seem to be full, ready to burst and cry upon us. I smile while walking down to the ball whistling a tune my papa always whistled when he was joyous. Tonight I would seek my revenge.

_Work so hard for that woman  
>But you found better lovin' in my best friend's arms<br>Gold and pearls won her charm  
>Lord won't you guide my shaking hands<em>

The ball is in full swing, couples dancing around joyously; it makes me sick. I climb up to the balcony that no one uses and sneak inside. I am hidden by the shadows as I look down upon the dance floor; there in the middle, is my wife and _him. _She is wearing the red dress I bought for her for our yearly wedding anniversary. This makes me sad and furious, so furious.

_Yes and I ran so far, from that place  
>The green eyed devil with the angel's face<br>And that man down there, made a fool out of me  
>And that woman of mine brought me to my knees<em>

I take another sip from the bottle in my jacket before looking down at the man I had considered a friend, with my wife. Gold pearls sit around her slender neck and match her hair, she glows with happiness that she never had with me.

_Got a switchblade in my pockets  
>Got red liquor in my coat<br>Blood & whiskey flow like rain  
>The whole world's gone insane<em>

They will suffer, yes, they would suffer greatly for this pain, for this anger. I had run from them, but no longer will I run, they disgraced me, they had fooled me.

_Yes and I ran so far, from that place  
>The green eyed devil with the angel's face<br>And that man down there, made a fool out of me  
>And that woman of mine brought me to my knees<em>

_Work so hard for that woman  
>Work so hard for that woman<br>But she found better lovin' in my best friends arms  
>Gold and pearls won her charms<br>Lord won't you guide my shakin hands_

My hand shakes as I pull out my gun and prepare to shoot, but a presence that I hadn't realized was with me makes me jump. I turn slowly and take in the woman before me; she emerges from the shadows with such grace I am hypnotized, her beauty is unlike no other.

Long dark curls stand out upon her ivory skin. She is small, but taller than my Charlotte, a perfect height and shape that women would kill to have. She walks over and stands next to me, not caring for my gun; her eyes are dark and filled with anger, sadness? I wished to take it away from her, to make her smile and laugh.

"He was my husband." Her voice is soft; it sounds like an autumn day, where the leaves will rustle softly amongst branches in the wind. I turn from her and look down at the couple; so he had left this angel for my wife.

"Why did he leave you for my wife?" I didn't mean to sound so rude, and my head whips to hers ready for forgiveness only to be shocked by her sinister smirk. Her teeth are slightly more pointed than mine and I know then I should be afraid of this deathly angel but my heart will not let me.

"It was fate, Peter Whitlock." My eyes shoot to hers in shock, how does she known my name?

I shake my head, not needing to know of the mysterious ways of this angel. I hadn't heard one person utter my last name since my brother went missing when I was a young boy in the war. I turn and watch the couple dance, they seem so in tune. When my eyes catch her hand while he twirls her, I am furious once again. My mother's ring is gone and replaced by his. My hands shake as I take this in and my thirst for revenge comes back full force. Where had my mother's ring gone?

"Revenge is best served cold, Mr. Whitlock. The time will come for you to have it, for now it is best for you to return home, bear not this killing on your soul." Her voice doesn't change pitch, she is just as calm and wise as the first time she spoke, and it unsettles me.

"He took away the one I loved," I hiss angrily, my hand twitching for my gun once again.

"Go home, Peter." Her hand clasps mine gently before she turns away and walks towards the door and looks at me with pained eyes over her shoulder. "Your brother needs you now." With that she is gone.

_Your brother needs you now… _

Her words spin in my head and I turn sharply chasing after her onto the balcony. The storm is full force now and the sky weeps as it flashes with claps of lightning. She is gone, this woman who had word of my brother is gone and I am left here standing with an aching heart. I look down as I feel what she gave me; a silk cloth with the initials I.S. and in the middle, wrapped safely, nestles my mother's ring. I look back out onto the vacant lands with a smile, knowing I will see her again, not soon, but someday and when I find her I will give her this ring as she is my savior.

I climb down the balcony feeling somewhat lighter. I would wait for my time for revenge. But for now I will go home because the Angel had told me my brother needed me and as I walked off into the darkness I can't help but smile at the last of the words I had been singing.

"Going down to Alabama Going down to Alabama  
>Going down to Alabam, going home to kill the man<br>Lord won't you guide my shakin hands."

_Yes, I will wait._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think? I was going for a how do you put it? Mad driven Peter? Also, Char was never in the wars, it would be I think around the time the war was almost ending or has. **


End file.
